Kareoke Ninja Time!
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: When the ninjas are FORCED to sing, can YOU guess what will happen? Songs, Jeleousy, Love, and more, but above all, CHAOS.
1. The beginning

Karaoke ninjas!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were walking down the streets of Konoha. They stopped in front of a Karaoke bar. "What are we doing here in the first place???" Kakashi wondered. "Any who….doesn't concern us!!!!!!!!!!" and tried to skip merrily into the sunset, but was stopped.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING YET, YOU PERV!!!!!!" a voice boomed from nowhere. "YOU ARE VITAL TO THE STORY, AND NEED TO SIGN UP YOUR STUDENT'S IN THE KAREOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…who the heck are you????" Asuma wondered. "And why would we do that???"

"JUST DO IT, OR I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR A TU-TU!!!!!" the voice boomed. (A/n: just so you know…this is me!!!!!)

"Phh...You can't make me do that!!!" Asuma hollered. Seconds later, he was wearing a tutu. "AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!TAKE IT OFFF!!!!!!" he screamed, and ran around in circles.

The sensei's signed up their students.

------------Later----------------

"What are we doing here???" Naruto asked Kakashi. The rest of the student's turned to Kakashi as well, because they wanted to know too.

"Well…a voice in the sky told us to do it!!!!!!!" all the student's sweat dropped anime style. "Well….we HAD to do it….or we would be in a tutu like Asuma. Everyone bust out laughing.

"Ok everyone!!!!!!!! Time to start singing!!!' the MC hollered. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, (who I will be calling Shika) and Choji turned to the stage, and extremely large Karaoke machine.

"The first singer of the night will be…"

Author's Note: only eight of them will sing…can you guess who????


	2. Shika: Hey Juliet

Karaoke Ninjas!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the songs

"**Lyrics"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Recap of the last chapter:

"Ok everyone!!!!!!!! Time to start singing!!!' the MC hollered. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, (who I will be calling Shika) and Choji turned to the stage, and extremely large Karaoke machine.

"The first singer of the night will be…"

Chapter 2

"Shikamaru!! Is there a Shikamaru Nara in the house???" the MC asked.

"Come on Shikamaru!!!!!" Ino yelled, "Get up there and sing!!!!!!!"

"sigh troublesome women, troublesome karaoke…" (A/N: how can karaoke be troublesome???) Shika mumbled as he went up the stage. He scanned the Karaoke machine for a song that he knew. He smirked, as he picked his song. The crowd hushed as the music started playing, and the singing started.

LMNT-Hey Juliet

**Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you dance**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, baby no big deal**

**'Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin'to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

Shika glanced over to Ino. She was nowhere to be found in the crowd. 'sigh leave it to Ino to leave in the middle of my performance…' he turned to the back up singer, only to see Ino!!! He almost stumbled on the lyrics.

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying**

**Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

**'Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind **

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

Ino smiled at him, gave him a peck on the cheek, blushed and danced off the stage into the audience. Shika smiled. 'Maybe she's over Sasuke…'

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**You don't have to say forever**

**For us to hang together**

**So hear me when I say**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

The audience gave him a 7. He smirked, took a bow, and coolly walked into the audience, one hand in his pocket, another over his cheek, where Ino had kissed him. He walked over to her, gave her a peck on the cheek, and said "there troublesome woman. Now we're even" and sat down. Ino blushed.

"That was a great performance by Shikamaru!!!!!!" the MC announced "Now, give it up for…"


	3. Hinata: Kiss me

Karaoke ninjas!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs

"**Lyrics"**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Recap of the last chappie:

The audience gave him a 7. He smirked, took a bow, and coolly walked into the audience, one hand in his pocket, another over his cheek, where Ino had kissed him. He walked over to her, gave her a peck on the cheek, and said "there troublesome woman. Now we're even" and sat down. Ino blushed.

"That was a great performance by Shikamaru!!!!!! Now, give it up for…"

Chapter 3

"Hinata!!!! Hinata Hyuuga!!!!" the MC yelled in the mic.

"W-w-what???" Hinata stammered. She hated attracting attention.

"Come on Hinata!!!! You can do it!!!" Naruto screamed!!!! Hinata blushed like the sun, and slowly walked onto the stage. She picked the only song she could even remotely be willing to sing in public

**Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me**

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
**

Hinata nearly whispered the beginning, and would continue that way, if a certain hyperactive blond ninja didn't yell to her "HINATA!!!!! I CAN"T HEAR YOU!!!!!!" Hinata, now very startled, but now saying in her head 'Naruto-kun believes in me!!!" her singing got stronger and more to tune.

**  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make those fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  


The audience was mesmerized. "ALRIGHT HINATA!!!! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!!!" Naruto screamed at her. She was filled with hope and happiness. It took all her willpower not to faint, and to keep singing and not run off stage to hug him.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make those fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me  
**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make those fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me  
**

As the song ended, Hinata in total got a 7. She was very proud as she walked back to her friends Naruto ran up to her, and gave her a big huge ginormus bear hug. "That was great Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"N-N-Naruto-kun???" Hinata asked??? 'Oh…what the hell…' she thought as she hugged back SUCSEFULLY without fainting.

"I swear" Neji started "if he does anything bad to Hinata-sama…"

"Oh Neji!!!" Tenten said as she slugged him in the arm. "You have to tell yourself that you can't control Hinata's love life!!! Can't you see that she likes him???"

"Hn."

"Fine…BE silent…"

"That was a great performance by Hinata!!!! Now give it up for…" the MC started.


	4. Ino: Everytime we touch and a bonus!

Karaoke Ninjas!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….or the songs…

FOR EVERYONE WHO REQUESTED: I WILL MAKE ALTERNATE CHAPTERS FOR THEM (except for the first Neji one, it……well….I don't want to spoil it, but read thought the whole thing, Kay?) WHEN I'M DONE THE ACTUAL STORY, AND I WILL POST IT, JUST FIT IT IN WHERE IT'S SUPPOST TO BE.

'**Lyrics'**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Imagination'_

Recap of the last chapter:

As the song ended, Hinata in total got a 7. She was very proud as she walked back to her friends Naruto ran up to her, and gave her a big huge ginormus bear hug. "That was great Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"N-N-Naruto-kun???" Hinata asked??? 'Oh…what the hell…' she thought as she hugged back SUCSEFULLY without fainting.

"I swear" Neji started "if he does anything bad to Hinata-sama…"

"Oh Neji!!!" Tenten said as she slugged him in the arm. "You have to tell yourself that you can't control Hinata's love life!!! Can't you see that she likes him???"

"Hn."

"Fine…BE silent…"

"That was a great performance by Hinata!!!! Now give it up for…" the MC started.

Chapter 4

"Miss Yamanaka! Please come up!" he hollered.

"W00T! Time for me, and me alone!" She cried as she picked her song, and the crowd quieted in time for the song to start.

Cascada-Everytime we touch

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

Unlike Ino, who wasn't paying attention, the background dancer was……ogling her butt. Shikamaru walk-err….I mean angrily stormed up, and whooped his butt. It was then the she didn't notice…..at least…..for now….

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise, when I fall**

Ino and Shikamaru danced a little bit, until Ino faced him. She immediately blushed, and whispered "what are you doing here?"

"It's not my fault! You-"

"What do you mean ME?"

"I……what the hell! Stop changing the subject! I'm here cause the background guy started visually groping your butt!"

Before Ino could make retort, the music blared up.

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

"So-" Ino was cut of by Shikamaru kissing her. He pulled back, and Ino had to hold in the urge to pull him in again.

"Will you stay quiet now?" He muttered in her ear as he walked her down. The Audience gave her an 8.

"Thank you Ino!" the MC hollered. Now for…"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

'_Neji! Come up!' the MC hollered.. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight, but he DID give everyone death glares. He picked random, being too cool to pick._

_Britney__ Spears- Oops, I did it again_

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

_**Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**_

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

_**Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent…

_Neji glared. This wasn't his voice….it was Choji's….and was the audience wearing underwear? 'I think there are flying pigs outside…and is that-'_

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

"Neji!" Tenten cried as she noticed that Neji fell asleep. He awoke with a start. "You missed Ino's performance AND she snagged a kiss!" she got no response in return, except for Neji looking around the room.

'No flying pigs? Everyone's clothed? Good….it was a dream….' He pondered as the MC started yelling.

"Thank you VERY much, now it's time for…"

----------------------------------------

LOL….that was for smilesforluck sorry for whoever wanted Neji to sing "dude looks like a lady" cough Phoenix cough maybe later!

I just noticed that I finished this in like….an hour and a half….wow….


End file.
